The present disclosure is directed to a flexible container having a handle with a comfort grip.
Flexible packaging is known to offer significant value and sustainability benefits to product manufacturers, retailers and consumers as compared to solid, molded plastic packaging containers. Flexible packaging provides many consumer conveniences and benefits, including extended shelf life, easy storage, microwavability and refillability. Flexible packaging has proven to require less energy for creation and creates fewer emissions during disposal.
Flexible packaging includes flexible containers with a handle at the top and/or bottom of the container. The handle is formed from the flexible films, providing a handle that is itself flexible. Flexible handles are known to be uncomfortable for a user to grip, particularly when the container is heavy. Flexible handles also deform against the weight of the contents of the flexible container, which makes pouring the contents out of the container difficult.
A need exists for a flexible container with a handle that provides a comfort grip for a user. A need further exists for a flexible container with a handle having a grip member that is integral to the container.